The present invention is directed to a seating/storage add-on section having a non-rigid coupling means for attaching to a shopping cart. The add-on section can be retrofitted to various sized shopping carts and provides additional seating and storage space on the cart. The non-rigid coupling means readily connects with a shopping cart and allows relative movement between the add-on section and the cart. The add-on section can be quickly and easily disconnected from an attached shopping cart.
Conventional shopping carts generally comprise a basket on a wheeled frame and a collapsible seat mounted in the basket. Such collapsible seats are intended to accommodate one small child, but for a shopper who has more than one child or whose child is too large to use the collapsible seat, shopping is made more difficult.
Devices that provide additional seating for shopping carts have been developed to accommodate those shoppers whose seating requirements exceed the limited capacity provided by a collapsible seat in a conventional cart. Some of these seating devices are integrally formed with the shopping cart so that the cart and seating device cannot be separated from each other. While such an integral device provides additional cart seating for shoppers, the shopping cart can only be used with the seating device.
Other types of seating devices exist that can be releasably attached to a shopping cart. Some of these devices can be retrofitted to an existing shopping cart to provide additional seating for children. However, installing such a device on a cart can require tools, skill and time, so that it can be a frustrating and lengthy task. Removing the device from the cart can be equally frustrating for the same reasons. Once attached, the shopping cart is generally dedicated to exclusive use with the seating device. This limits the versatility of the shopping cart and can be a drawback when there may be a shortage of carts available for shoppers not requiring the additional seating of the combined unit.
In addition, the seating device and attached cart are usually stored as a combined unit since the connection between the two cannot be readily disengaged. A combined unit is unable to nest with other units as do conventional, unattached shopping carts. Each combined unit requires the full length of the shopping cart and the attached seating device for storage. Consequently, more space is required for storing the combined units than would be needed for storing carts separately from the seating devices.
When the seating device and attached cart of the combined unit are rigidly connected to each other, the rigid connection deters relative movement between the device and the cart. This is especially disadvantageous when the combined unit is used on uneven surfaces, including curbs, speed bumps and ramps. When crossing an uneven surface, one or more wheels of the seating device and/or cart can leave the ground. The combined unit will remain rigid, thereby placing undue stress on the connector. This stress can loosen and/or damage the connector which necessitates frequent inspection and maintenance of the combined unit at an increased cost to the owner.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a seating/storage add-on section having a non-rigid coupling means that can be readily attached and detached from a shopping cart so that the add-on section can be quickly installed or removed when desired. The need also exists for a non-rigid coupling means that allows for relative movement between the add-on section and an attached shopping cart.